Makna Mutiara
by rasyalleva
Summary: Selama seratus lima puluh tahun, keduanya selalu ada bersama pagi. #Siblingisasi


Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

 **.: everyday :.**

Nama lengkap gadis itu Wang Lan Zhu. Arthur lebih suka memanggilnya Liz.

Tidak nyambung memang, tapi toh si gadis tidak protes.

Keduanya hampir setiap hari berlomba-lomba bangun paling pagi di antara yang lainnya—dan cukup mudah untuk mengalahkan mereka-mereka yang justru berlomba untuk tidur paling akhir tiap malam. Jadi seorang yang keduanya anggap pantas untuk bersaing dalam hal ini hanyalah satu sama lain.

Sayup-sayup melalui ekor matanya, Arthur menyadari kehadiran Liz di ambang pintu. Ekspresi gadis itu sulit ditebak seperti biasa, apalagi ketika kesadaran belum sepenuhnya bangkit di pagi buta, tetapi Arthur tahu bahwa gadis itu merengut kesal karena terlambat bangun lebih pagi hari ini. Ia menoleh untuk sekadar memamerkan sedikit senyuman yang terulas tiba-tiba. "Pagi, Liz."

Liz meliriknya sekilas. Ada jeda lama yang sengaja dibuat gadis berambut cepak itu, sebelum kemudian ia mulai melangkah dan membantu menyiapkan teh untuk minuman penyambut pagi dengan mengambilkan wadah gula. Di meja dapur sudah ada teko berisi teh panas yang masih mengepul, beserta beberapa buah cangkir yang masih kosong. Perlahan, Liz memberikan masing-masing satu sendok teh berisi gula ke dalam cangkir yang ada. Melanjutkan dalam diam, Arthur menyambung dengan menuangkan teh panas ke dalam cangkir.

"Oke, sampai kapan kamu mau—"

"Pagi juga."

Arthur memutar bola mata. Balasan yang terlampau lama untuk seseorang yang berada di dekatnya. Ia melanjutkan menuangkan teh sambil menggerundel kesal.

Liz melihat. Tersenyum diam-diam.

* * *

 **.: one day :.**

Kalau lomba siapa-bangun-lebih-pagi ini mendapatkan poin, Liz mengakui bahwa Arthur lebih unggul darinya. Memangnya tak ada trik khusus atau bagaimana, sih, kok lelaki satu itu selalu bisa mengatur jadwal tidurnya dengan baik? Rasanya Liz ingin mengintip ruang tidurnya—ada berapa alarm di sana?

Terjaga sepanjang malam demi memenangkan satu pagi begitu konyol dan kekanakan, Liz tidak mau apabila ia berhasil bangun lebih pagi tetapi justru melakukan kesalahan sepele seperti memasukkan garam ke dalam cangkir alih-alih gula. Akan sangat memalukan karena Arthur jelas menjadi orang pertama yang tahu, dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Arthur untuk menarik kesimpulan bahwa sedikit-banyak faktor kesalahannya hanyalah dari keinginan sepele karena ia ingin menang barang sekali.

Makanya, Liz tidak mau melakukannya.

Tidak lagi. Setelah hari ini.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan di meja makan persegi panjang, meja yang terlalu banyak spasi apabila hanya diisi dua orang. Sibuk dengan kegiatan menyeruput teh milik sendiri, masing-masing menutupi wajah dengan surat kabar harian. Tetapi Liz kalah cepat, ia baru akan mengangkat cangkir dari alasnya ketika Arthur sudah menyela.

"Kenapa kamu cuma buat dua?"

"Soalnya yang lain belum bangun," Liz menjawab ala kadarnya. Biasanya kalau Arthur yang bangun lebih pagi, tak perlu diminta ia akan langsung membuatkan teh untuk semua anggota keluarga. Itu tindakan baik, sih. Tetapi pada praktiknya, suhu teh sudah keburu dingin ketika semuanya terjaga. Maka dari itu, tidak efektif membuatnya sekarang. Lagipula ia masih harus ekstrakeras menahan kantuk, jadi anggaplah sekarang waktunya istirahat sebelum nanti membuat teh lagi.

Gadis itu menunggu jawaban, dan karena Arthur tidak memprotes lagi, tangan Liz kembali terjulur.

"Jangan bilang kamu nggak tidur semalam."

Rasanya darah yang mengalir di tubuh Liz membeku. Sekarang auranya terasa berbeda. Apa-apaan maksud pernyataan itu? Bagaimana bisa Arthur tahu kalau ia tidak tidur semalaman?

Arthur tidak sedang mengaktifkan kemampuan sihirnya menganalisis dan mendeteksi kebohongan seseorang, kan? Hati-hati, gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. Sebelah tangan Arthur hanya memegang cangkir dan sudah. Tidak ada tongkat—itu artinya tidak ada sihir. (Omong-omong, memangnya Arthur punya kemampuan semacam itu?)

Motif Arthur menanyakannya masih abu-abu di kepala. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Liz mengamati lekat-lekat sampai akhirnya ia menimpali datar, "Oke kalau itu maumu. Aku nggak akan bilang kalau aku nggak tidur semalam."

Erangan kesal dari seberang. Tetapi tak ada kata-kata yang meluncur keluar, Arthur hanya menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, kedua mata hijaunya betah menatap Liz lama-lama. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengabaikan saja, sampai ketika pinggiran cangkir sudah menyentuh bibirnya dan tinggal sepersekian detik lagi untuk menyesap, Arthur menyeletuk, "Garam."

Gerakan Liz terhenti.

Arthur mengulang, tenang. "Kamu memasukkan garam. Bukan gula."

Bola mata Liz membesar. Apa? Astaga.

Astaga, astagaastagaastaga!

"Makanya tadi aku tanya begitu. Kukira, kamu sengaja membuatkan teh hanya dua untuk mengerjaiku atau bagaimana. Tapi kayaknya enggak, dan kamu hampir saja meminumnya, 'kan?" Arthur meletakkan cangkir ke tempatnya semula.

Dengan satu gerakan, Liz berdiri. Kedua pipinya bagai terbakar. "Aku akan buat baru—"

"Oh, nggak perlu," lelaki di seberangnya mengangkat sebelah tangan, mencegah gadis itu untuk menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya lebih banyak lagi. "Aku bisa kok, menghabiskannya."

Liz ternganga. "Yang benar saja, itu bakal asin banget, tahu!"

"Apa bedanya? Toh sama-sama teh," Arthur mengangkat cangkir dan meminumnya dengan santai. Tindakannya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Liz kembali duduk, namun ekspresinya masih tak habis pikir. Arthur tahu bahwa ia masih perlu menyambung kalimatnya untuk membangun alasan lebih. "Teh dengan gula atau malah garam, yang penting ini teh pagi hari. Aku tetap menghabiskannya."

Tak ada suara. Liz mengamati, sampai Arthur benar-benar meminumnya lagi, dengan tatapan mata masih menguncinya, dan mengembalikannya ke atas alas cangkir. Lelaki itu tidak lagi berbicara, membiarkan kedua mata mereka masih saling memantulkan.

"Kamu ... aneh."

Arthur mengangkat bahu, ada kerutan di dahi, gerakan dan ekspresi yang seolah ingin berkata bahwa _rasanya seisi rumah ini dipenuhi oleh orang-orang aneh semuanya_. "Mananya?"

Liz mengabaikan senyuman menyebalkan yang dipasang Arthur, ia memutuskan untuk menyeruput tehnya saja—asin. "Maniak teh."

Arthur mengikuti gerakannya. "Sudah lewat seratus tahun, kamu baru tahu?"

* * *

 **.: recent days :.**

Liz melihat jam tangan di pergelangannya.

Biasanya, kalau ia yang menang, Arthur selalu muncul di ambang pintu ketika ia sedang menuangkan teh ke cangkir pertama. Setidaknya Arthur selalu datang dengan rambut yang sudah tersisir rapi dan sudah mencuci muka—berbeda dengannya yang hanya sekadar bangun, menyisir rambut dengan jari, dan berbekal tisu basah untuk menghilangkan wajah bekas tidur.

Tetapi pagi ini berbeda. Ia sudah selesai membuat teh, ia sudah meletakkan nampan di atas meja, sudah mengambil surat kabar, sudah duduk, sudah membentangkannya, sudah lanjut ke halaman berikut, sampai tehnya sudah habis. Pintu kamar Arthur masih tetap tertutup rapat. Liz bertopang dagu, surat kabar tak lagi menarik minatnya. Fokus sepenuhnya ia arahkan ke daun pintu. Ada apa gerangan?

Ada suara berisik di halaman depan yang membuat kepalanya dipaksa memutar. Pintu utama terbuka dan sosok itu punya nama. Arthur melangkah masuk, alisnya terangkat ketika melihat Liz sudah siap sedia di ruang makan. Tak ada yang menyapa, tak ada yang menyambut, suara yang terdengar setelahnya adalah suara pintu utama yang kembali tertutup.

Liz mencoba terdengar tak peduli ketika Arthur meletakkan gelas plastik yang sudah tertancap sedotan. "Dari mana?" ia bertanya dengan kepala berpaling ke arah lain. Kalimat yang seharusnya muncul adalah _dari siapa ini_ , namun buru-buru disubstitusi dengan alasan menjaga suasana agar tetap alami dan netral.

"Habis mengobrol biasa sama Wang Yao," Arthur duduk, mendekatkan minuman yang masih penuh dalam gelas plastik itu, "coba minum, Liz."

Gadis itu memberinya tatapan sangsi, tetapi diulurkannya juga tangan untuk meraih gelas plastik itu. Diseruputnya dengan sedotan. Teh susu dingin. Ia meletakkannya kembali di atas meja. "Seharusnya ini untukmu, 'kan?"

Arthur lebih memilih untuk meraih cangkir berisi teh hangat yang memang dibuatkan untuknya. Liz memandanginya, lelaki dengan pakaian formal, pastilah lelaki ini bangun lebih pagi dari sebelumnya dan masih tetap keras kepala berusaha untuk menyiapkan teh agar pagi bisa berlalu seolah tak ada yang sebelumnya terjadi.

Lelaki itu menyesap tehnya sebelum mengembalikan ke posisi semula, jelas sekali gerakan tadi semata-mata hanyalah sebagai jeda agar bisa berpikir untuk membalas. "Sebenarnya, itu memang diberikan untukku," Arthur menjawab, nada tenang seperti biasa, "tapi teh susu itu diberikan Wang Yao bukan agar bisa kuminum."

"Lalu?"

"Itu minuman _zhēnzhū nǎichá_ —bahasa Tionghoa. Artinya teh susu mutiara."

Liz masih tak paham di mana poinnya. "Dan?"

Arthur memandangnya. "Kamu, Liz." Tak perlu gerakan tangan, tatapan Arthur sudah menyiratkan bahwa ia bermaksud untuk menudingnya. Bola mata Liz melebar, mulutnya terbuka namun tak ada yang bisa keluar karena Arthur terus memperjelas. "Nama minuman itu adalah sindiran. Menyindirku, soal kamu. Kamu yang mutiara bagiku."

Cara Arthur mengatakannya benar-benar seperti mengabarkan suatu informasi biasa, benar-benar terbuka dan seolah tak tahu betapa dalam maknanya. Mutiara. Liz mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang terlalu terkejut dengan mengaduk-aduk teh dingin itu dengan sedotan. Inilah obrolan 'biasa' yang tadi dikatakan Arthur. Soal ia yang menjadi mutiaranya.

Mutiara yang mempunyai usia.

"Kamu nggak mau bertanya soal obrolan dengan Wang Yao, nih?"

Obrolan. Liz bukannya bodoh. Ia tahu kurang lebihnya apa obrolan itu. "Mau bagaimana? Pasti hasilnya juga sama," Liz mengangkat kepala, tatapannya nanar, "nggak bisa diperpanjang, 'kan?"

"Tidak bisa, sayangnya."

Tidak bisa. Liz menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Betapa jawaban itu besar sekali maknanya! Meskipun ia terang-terangan menambahkan kata 'kan' di akhir kalimat pertanyaan, sebenarnya ada sisi diri egoisnya yang berharap bahwa obrolan itu bisa menghasilkan kesepakatan yang baik baginya. 'Mutiara' macam apa yang dilempar ke sana kemari seperti bola?

"Ada seseorang yang kurang tegas dalam mempertahankan di sini," tak tahan, daripada ia gagal membendung air mata, gadis itu memutuskan untuk menyemburkan kalimat pedas.

Arthur memalingkan pandangan, ada senyuman tipis yang pahit terulas. "Kamu bagaikan si bungsu dengan dua kakak yang tak bisa akur."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Arthur mengambil surat kabar dan membentangkannya, menghalangi pandangan mereka berdua yang duduk berseberangan. Liz tahu bahwa itu berarti bebas untuknya menangis sepuas yang ia mau, dan ia melakukannya karena toh yang semata-mata dilakukan Arthur adalah memberikannya waktu. Karena lelaki itu juga tahu.

(Atau, karena lelaki itu juga melakukan hal yang sama.)

* * *

 **.: the day :.**

Mereka saudara dengan batas waktu.

Arthur membuka pintu kamar, mencoba merasakan tanda-tanda kehadiran seseorang. Tidak ada, ia yang pertama. Begitu Arthur menutup pintu, didengarnya suara langkah dari lantai atas. Ia menunggu. Liz muncul menuruni tangga, ekspresi terkejut saat mata mereka bertemu sudah lelaki itu duga.

Si gadis berhenti di anak tangga terakhir dan mengucapkan kalimat pertamanya di hari ini, "Biar aku yang membuat teh."

"Aku saja," cara lelaki itu berbicara seolah giginya terkatup rapat.

"Arthur," Liz memanggil dengan nama, nadanya memohon, "aku saja. Ini yang terakhir."

"Aku tahu ini yang terakhir, kaupikir itu tidak berlaku bagiku?"

"Setidaknya kamu masih bisa membuat teh setiap hari."

Rahang Arthur mengeras. Tanpa meminta persetujuan, ia berjalan, langkahnya terburu-buru ke arah dapur. Liz segera mengikutinya, memanggil lagi dengan nama, nadanya tinggi dan berulang kali mengatakan bahwa ia ingin yang membuat tehnya untuk hari ini. Untuk terakhir kali.

Arthur yang kali pertama sampai di dapur, dan alih-alih mengambil cerek untuk memanaskan air, ia justru berbalik badan. Tiba-tiba, matanya berkilat menatap si gadis. "Ini bukan tentang membuat teh setiap hari. Ini tentang kamu, yang nanti tepat tengah malam akan pergi dari sini. Mutiaraku pengisi pagi."

Mutiara, katanya! Lama-kelamaan, di telinga Liz, kata itu membuatnya muak. "Mutiara macam apa yang dilempar ke sana kemari seperti bola?" ia menyuarakan apa yang telah ada di kepalanya bertahun-tahun. "Aku dari sana dan dipindahkan ke sini hanya untuk kembali ke sana lagi? Segampang itu kah? Kaupikir gampang bagiku?"

"Kaupikir gampang bagiku?" Arthur meneriakkan kalimat yang sama. "Aku nggak menganggapmu mutiara karena kemampuan berbisnismu yang mereka bilang itu menguntungkanku. Kamu mutiara bagiku karena kamulah _kamu_ , Liz."

Kedua mata Liz rasanya panas. Kalau ia mengatakan satu kata lagi, apa pun itu, ia pasti menangis, jadi ia diam saja. Arthur tanpa suara berbalik badan, menjerang air, memasukkan teh ke bagian dasar masing-masing cangkir. Lama tak ada suara. Liz mengamati punggung lelaki pirang itu dalam diam. Hanya beberapa jam lagi dan mereka bukan saudara. Kemudian mereka bagaikan dua orang yang pernah saling benar-benar mengenal, namun hanya itu saja.

Liz baru tergerak ketika Arthur menuangkan air ke dalam masing-masing cangkir, ia mengambil wadah berisi gula dan menyendokkannya. Kebingungan mencari cara memecah keheningan, Liz memutuskan untuk berkata saja, "Rasanya, cuma kamu yang menganggapku begitu."

"Apa?"

"Mutiara."

"Oh," Arthur meliriknya dengan ekor mata. "Toh kalaupun ada, mereka tidak mempunyai makna yang sama seperti apa yang kupakai."

Liz tertawa.

Tetapi ia menangis.

Arthur membeku. Ia menoleh blak-blakan, bola matanya membesar, ia kehilangan kata-kata. Air mata Liz ia saksikan sendiri bergulir turun ke pipi—setelah berusaha menghindar untuk melihatnya mati-matian dengan menyembunyikan wajah menggunakan surat kabar beberapa waktu lalu.

Dengan sebelah tangan, Liz mengusapnya. Panik. Arthur menyadari itu, dan perlahan ia mengambil wadah gula yang digenggam Liz dengan tangannya yang lain. "Kamu ...," Arthur menyusun kalimat dengan hati-hati. "Biar aku yang melanjutkan. Lebih baik untukmu kalau menghapusnya dengan kedua tangan."

Diberikannya masing-masing cangkir satu sendok teh gula. Sengaja Arthur berlama-lama melakukannya karena berani sumpah, ia kebingungan setengah mati harus berkata apa. Setelah semua cangkir habis ia tuangkan gula, Arthur mengembalikan wadahnya ke tempat semula.

Kedua tangan ia letakkan di atas kedua pundak Liz, sekadar untuk membuat gadis itu berputar agar mereka bisa saling berhadapan. Sebelah tangan Arthur berpindah, mengacak rambut si gadis. Arthur menarik napas. "Aku bakal rindu, tahu?"

Liz mengangkat kepala, kedua matanya masih bekas menangis, tetapi raut wajahnya kesal karena tak terima. "Seharusnya aku yang bilang."

Arthur menatapnya sebentar. Lalu senyum terulas. "Aku tahu," katanya. "Aku bilang itu atas nama kamu."

Karena sebentar lagi, hubungan persaudaraan keduanya berakhir. Arthur tahu bahwa ia tidak akan bisa lagi mengelus kepala seperti apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, tahu pula bahwa tidak akan bisa lagi memanfaatkan peraturan bahwa diperbolehkan berkata dengan mengatasnamakan saudara.

Arthur tahu sebentar lagi ia tidak akan bisa. Jadi, biarkan sekarang ia melakukan keduanya.

* * *

 **.: today :.**

Lelaki itu menyesap teh sendirian.

Di meja makan, hanya ada dirinya dan teh buatannya, sejumlah anggota keluarga yang belum terjaga juga di rumah ini. Arthur melayangkan pandangan ke cangkir-cangkir di atas nampan yang tertata rapi—tak perlu menghitung, ia tahu. Jumlah cangkir yang ia buat berkurang satu.

Dialihkannya pandangan menatap tangga yang terhubung ke lantai dua. Sebutkan saja, sihir macam apakah, seandainya ada, yang membuat gambaran di kepalanya akan sosok imajiner menuruni tangga bisa menjadi nyata?

Mulai hari ini, semua akan ia lalui tanpa si mutiara pagi.

Seratus lima puluh tahun sudah berlalu, dan Arthur kini sudah rindu.

 **tamat.**

* * *

 **catatan penulis:**

(1) hong kong berada di bawah kekuasaan inggris selama 150 tahun. berdasarkan deklarasi antara inggris dengan cina, diputuskan bahwa inggris akan mengembalikan hong kong pada 1997. bagi cina ini merupakan peristiwa yang ditunggu-tunggu, namun kebalikannya di pihak inggris karena sebenarnya sejak sekitar tahun 1980 inggris sudah berusaha untuk memperpanjang tahun pengembalian terhadap hong kong.

(2) inggris menjuluki hong kong "mutiara dari timur"— _pearl of the orient._

(3) uhm, saya agak curang sedikit sih di sini. jadi, iya, inggris pernah "mengadopsi" hong kong dari cina selama 150 tahun, dan kebanyakan menganggap peristiwa ini berarti hong kong diangkat inggris sebagai anak. tapiii yah, saya lebih suka menganggap mereka saudara (dan berarti hong kong ini _saudara angkatnya_ ), jadi setujui saja ya demi diizinkannya fanfiksi ini memeriahkan siblingisasi XD

terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
